Wireless communication networks typically employ various wireless access nodes and communication systems spread over geographic locations to provide wireless access to communication services for user devices. These wireless communication networks include backend computing systems and network infrastructure elements to support not only the user traffic, but also overhead and administration traffic between the various communication nodes of the communication network.
Backend computing systems can be utilized to handle traffic of applications and databases that support a variety of network-centric services of the wireless communication network. These wireless communication networks can include nationwide cellular voice and data systems, deployed for connecting a multitude of end users to various services, such as communication application servers, authorization and authentication databases, among other applications and services.
Virtualization can be employed to run these applications, services, and databases in virtual machines on flexible hardware systems instead of on physically installed and separated server devices. However, at some level, physical computing machines are employed, and typically use physical networking elements to connect the various elements and nodes together. However, these various physical network elements can be troublesome and time consuming to configure and manage, leading to downtime, errors, and wasted physical resources when traffic loads are low.